


Dusted

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who brings sex pollen to a fight with a superhero? Poison Ivy, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusted

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place very early on in the Adventures in Polyamory universe before Dick actually gets into the relationship with both Lois and Clark. You don’t have to read that series to know what’s going on here though since this story is sex pollen fic and therefore self-explanatory.

Dick manages to make it all the way across Metropolis before he succumbs to the chemicals lingering in his system from Ivy’s last pollen attack before he flattened her.

He’s a few blocks away from the rooftop where he usually changes into his civvies before heading home to Clark when heat hits him in his stomach and his legs go weak.

Dick drops to his hands and knees, breathing heavily and trying to center himself. He tries and almost succeeds in ignoring how hard he is in the confines of his jock, painfully erect in a way that has nothing to do with the left over adrenaline from his past fight. There’s no pain, no recognizable pain at any rate, and for a second, Dick thinks that he can do it. He’s only a few minutes away from home and that marvelously massive bed and—

The next time he tries to stand, Dick’s vision swims and he pitches forward. Dick barely manages to twist so that he falls to his side instead of flat on his face. The impact doesn’t hurt. It knocks the air out of his lungs and makes him gasp, but it doesn’t hurt.

The next two attempts end the same way and at the third attempt, when Dick’s palms scrape over the gravel covering the rooftop underneath him, he has to admit defeat. Instead of trying —and failing— to stand again, Dick simply eases up until he’s in a sitting position with his back pressed against the side of a utilities shed and he’s no longer communing with the rooftop inches away from his face.

Dick doesn’t shout. He doesn’t have to for what he has to do and on top of that, it’s almost midnight, too late for him to make noise and risk having the cops called on him. Dick inhales sharply at another wave of heat and then presses the palm of one hand to his stomach as though the pressure will slow the effect of Ivy’s funky pheromones.

It doesn’t work.

In fact, having his hand so close to his groin makes Dick fight back a moan and the urge to undo the fastenings of his suit so that he can shove his fingers down into his jock to jerk off.

“Clark,” Dick says with his voice barely above a whisper. “Whenever you’re free, I need a pick up. Ivy got me good and I can’t make it home like this.”

Dick lets his head drop back against the metal siding and sighs once as his eyes slide shut. “Don’t rush if you’re busy. I’m not dying or anything, I just don’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure.” Dick laughs a little and then opens his eyes so that he can look up at the starry sky above his head. “I’ll be fine for a little while.”

Dick doesn’t remember closing his eyes again, but he must have because the next thing he knows, Clark is touching down on the roof and reaching for him with a worried look on his face.

“Hey, big guy,” Dick says, voice coming out rough as his head rolls a little on his neck. “I hope I didn’t make you rush.”

Clark shakes his head, murmuring a soft “No,” before he drops carefully to his knees in front of Dick. He touches Dick carefully, pressing the back of one huge hand against Dick’s cheeks and forehead to check his temperature.

“You’re too warm,” Clark says when Dick makes a soft noise and leans into the touch of his hand with a shameless little bid for more contact. “I-I can smell whatever it is Ivy used on you. It’s strong… I need to take you home, Dick.”

“That’s the plan,” Dick slurs, feeling his heart jump a bit in his chest as Clark continues to touch him and look at him with worry drawing down his eyebrows. Every second that Clark continues to touch him, Dick feels the ache caused by the pollen increase. The jock is a definite torture at this point and Dick’s fingers flex and curl into fists because that’s the only thing keeping him from reaching down and freeing his erection. “And you should probably hurry unless you want to see me embarrass myself…”

Clark blinks, slowly enough that Dick can actually see it, and then his gaze drifts deliberately down Dick’s body. “Oh,” Clark says, and when he glances up at Dick, there’s a faint flush on his cheeks.

Dick laughs and then reaches for Clark with shaking fingers.

He cups Clark’s face and then leans in to kiss him. Quick with barely any pressure, the kiss is almost sweet. Dick sighs into the kiss and then leans back, breathing heavily as the need rises up again in his body.

“Oh is right,” Dick manages to say as Clark stares at him with a conflicted look on his face. “I’m seconds away from making a mess in my jock so…”

Clark blushes brilliantly for that and then closes his eyes tight. For a second, it looks as though he’s saying a silent prayer and then his fingers curl around Dick’s arm and he pulls Dick to his feet easily. “We’re going home, Dick,” he says as though Dick doesn’t start trying to hump his leg on contact. “Wait until we get home—”

Dick moans and the sound of it cuts Clark off mid-sentence.

“I  _can’t_ wait!” Dick’s voice lifts until it’s almost a shout and he flushes with shame when Clark frowns down at him. He gets his hands on Clark’s broad chest, flat against the vivid S-symbol, and pushes backwards. He knows it’s Ivy’s drug talking, the pollen tripping things in his brain that would normally stay quiet, but Dick can’t stop the feelings that come up inside of him. “Let me go, Clark!”

Clark shakes his head and then says, “I can’t,” in this solemn tone.

Dick opens his mouth to say something reckless (and probably a little bit mean), but then Clark is there lifting him up as though he weighs nothing and pressing him back against the little shed that had been holding Dick up. Clark kisses Dick deeply, hungrily, and then works one hand between their bodies so that he can fumble with the front closure of Dick’s suit.

It doesn’t take very long for Clark to undo it and get his fingers underneath Dick’s jock to undo those fastenings, but it feels like an eternity to Dick who whimpers into Clark’s mouth and fists his fingers in what bit of cape he can reach.

“Oh! Clark,” Dick breathes, moaning for the first brush of Clark’s fingers over the slick tip of his erection.

Clark doesn’t bother building up to anything, and he strokes Dick quickly, working him until Dick whimpers and kicks his legs out. Every pass of Clark’s big hand has Dick panting and trying to rock his hips forward and he keeps making noise even though it’s late and there’s got to be people trying to sleep in the building beneath them. “I’m sorry, Clark. I’m gonna—”

Clark kisses Dick and lets it linger as he starts to work that ridiculously sensitive spot just under the head of his shaft.

“Go ahead,” Clark says once he’s moved his mouth away and Dick goes back to making more noise than he needs. He gives permission so easily, humming softly against Dick’s ear as though it doesn’t even register that Dick’s about to add a little white to his costume colors. “Don’t hold back.”

Dick doesn’t even register his orgasm.

Vaguely, he remembers back-bowing pleasure and that same damn heat abating somewhat, but what he doesn’t remember anything after that.  When Dick comes back to himself, he finds himself in the bathtub in Clark’s apartment with Clark busily checking his temperature and the rest of his vital signs.

“How am I doing, Clark?” Dick makes a face for how hoarse his voice sounds and then trails the very tips of his fingers through the cool water in the tub. “I didn’t try to jump you while I was out of it, did I?”

Clark laughs and then pushes a bit of damp hair out of Dick’s face. The touch soothes Dick, but also calls his attention to the dull throbbing in his head — another annoying side-effect of Ivy’s experimental pollens. “No more than usual.”

“Good.” Dick musters up a smile for Clark and then sinks down in the tub until his chin is touching the water. “The next time I see Ivy, I’m going to get her for this.”

“The pollen?” Clark asks with one dark eyebrow lifting in an arch.

“Well… yeah,” Dick says, narrowly avoiding getting a mouthful of water when he slides down a little further. “That too. But the headache isn’t fun either.”


End file.
